Heart's Song
by Maggie Sutherland
Summary: Bess finds a surprise that brings her and Dan closer together.


TITLE: Heart's Song AUTHOR: Maggie SUMMARY: Bess finds a surprise that brings Dan and her closer together. 

It was a warm spring morning and Bess was walking through the woods. She was now near Plumfield and heard a strange sound. It sounder like a baby animal calling it's mother. She followed the sound until she came to an old tree. She walked around it and saw a tight bundle. She tucked at the edges and then saw an infant wrapped up. She took one look at Bess and cried louder. "Well, this baby needs help really bad. Nan will know what to do," she replied as she ran back to Plumfield. "Are you sure it was a baby, Bess?" Nan asked Bess as they went back to find the baby. "Yes, it screamed right in my face." "Pretty smart baby then. Wait. . ." they paused. "What's that noise?" Bess listened harder. "It's someone singing." "It's almost as bad as yours. Never mind, nothings that bad." Bess glared at Nan, but then ran ahead. "Let's follow the voice." They did so, but stopped right behind the barn, near where Bess had found the baby. "It's Dan; he was singing." Dan finished the lullaby he was singing to the baby and looked up at them. "What are you two doing here?" he yelled. "What are you doing with my baby?" Bess yelled back. "YOUR baby? I found her first! And I bet she don't even like you!" He slowly walked toward them. "You're right she doesn't exactly, but I found her first!" Dan looked at Bess, while she just glared back at him. "Well, I think she seems sick, so we should take her to Dr. Pierce." "What? Then Mrs. Jo will just take her away!" Bess cried. "Let's feed her and then see," she nodded proudly. When they got back to the house, they stole some milk and gave it to the baby. They kept her in the loft above the schoolroom, so know one would see her. 

Bess climbed up into the loft where Dan had been ever since dinner was over. The baby lay in his arms, quiet and calm. "She's really sick, Bess," he looked straight into her eyes. "I have never felt like this before; ya know like someone really needs you." Bess nodded still looking at Dan. "How can you tell she's sick?" "She cries like no baby I've heard and sometimes she struggling to breathe. I just don't know what to do." "I think we should take her to Dr. Pierce." "What if he takes her away?" Dan asked quietly. "You really love her don't you, Dan?" Bess asked him, not answering his question. "Enough to let her go. And the strange thing is," Dan began looking into Bess' eyes swelling with tears. "I feel like," as he stopped, Bess laid her hand in his and almost immediately, Dan tightened his grip to Bess' hand. "Like my ma is helping me sing to her, quiet her and feed her." Bess nodded, still captured by Dan's explanation. 

"Dan?" Bess whispered. She couldn't help but smile as he was asleep with the baby next to him. "Mrs. Jo will be in here soon looking for us." Dan's eyes widened and then he smiled when he saw Bess. "I told you to go back to Plumfield, Bess!" he yelled when he realized she had slept on the other side of the loft. "I didn't realize how dark it was, Dan!" she cried. "DAN?" a nearing voice yelled. "That's Mrs. Jo! Hide the baby! You go 'round back and into to Plumfield!" he yelled, but still whispering. Bess jumped down and ran back to Plumfield. "BESS? DAN?" Jo yelled as she walked into the schoolroom. "Dan? What on earth are you doing here? And where is Bess?" "Aw, sorry, Mrs. Jo. Ya just missed her. I just wanted to get a head start on today's lesson and she came inta talk to me." "Nan told me you two were safe asleep! I knew I should never have believed her!" Jo said in a huff as she went back to Plumfield. "DAN!" cried a hoarse whisper outside near the schoolroom. Bess came in and helped him to get the baby down and then they crept behind the barn and rode Penny to Dr. Pierce's. Dan and Bess waited outside the office as Dr. Pierce examined the baby. "Penny's gone, Jo," Nick said as he came running in from the barn when they realized Bess and Dan were gone. Jo put her head in her hand as she tried to think. "Where could my Bess be with that cowboy?" Amy asked horrified, she and Laurie rushed over when they heard the news. "That cowboy?" yelled Jo. "If you want my opinion, Amy Curtis Laurence, this is your daughter's fault! Dan was beginning to understand discipline, and your princess has to go and ruin it all!" "Bess would do nothing of the sort, Josephine Bhaer! I think-" "Oh, you think, do you? That's a new one!" Jo interrupted. "Stop, both of you," ordered a voice. Asia and Nick had just opened their mouths to say much of the same thing, but stopped. Bess and Dan stood next to each in the kitchen, Dan held the baby. Jo and Amy now both had horrified looks on their faces. "Yesterday morning," Bess began. "I found this baby in the woods. I went to get Nan for help and then Dan found her. We took care of her rest of the day and took her to Dr. Pierce this morning." "You both slept in the loft last night?" Jo asked. "Mrs. Jo, Mrs. Laurence," started Dan. "We were on completely different sides of the loft the entire night." "Well, I'm relived," Amy sighed. "So am I," Jo looked at her sister starting to apologize, but was stopped again. "There's one more thing, Mother, Aunt Jo." Bess looked at the baby. "Dr. Pierce said there was nothing to be done." The situation flashed through both Dan and Bess' minds. "She died in the office," Dan finished for Bess. Jo and Amy were speechless but did there best to comfort their saddened children. 

After the small "funeral", that had been held for the baby, Bess and Dan sat quietly on a rock near the baby's grave. "I probably won't get that opportunity again for a while," Dan replied not looking up. "I don't think so," Bess smiled a little. "I think you'll make a wonderful father, Dan." "You really think so?" he asked as he now looked at Bess. She nodded. "I think you will, too, a ma I mean." Dan smiled as he put his arm around Bess and she leaned against his chest. Then he kissed her, brushing away her golden hair. 


End file.
